ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu
"You must defeat my Shoryuken to stand a chance." :—Ryu Ryu is the main protagonist of Street Fighter series and M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars. Ryu has made an appearance in every Street Fighter game, as well as in every crossover fighting game with Capcom characters in it. Ryu has arguably become the most famous character in the fighting game genre, starring in early fighting games such as Street Fighter, but really got well known in Street Fighter II, where he was considered a "basic" character. He, along with Mega Man, is considered one of Capcom's unofficial "mascots". Biography Ryu's name gained great recognition among martial artists after he defeated the Muay Thai King in a fight. However, instead of claiming his fame, Ryu begins to wander around the globe, hoping to become a true martial artist. He continues his journey, engaging in battles with fighters he meet along the way. The Legacy of Ryu *''Street Fighter (1987)'' *''Street Fighter II (1991)'' **''Street Fighter II: Champion Edition (1992)'' **''Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting (1992)'' **''Super Street Fighter II (1993-2012)'' **''Super Street Fighter II Turbo (1994)'' **''Hyper Street Fighter II (2003-2004)'' **''Super Street Fighter II Turbo: HD Remix (2008-2009)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha (1995-2008)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 2 (1996-2011)'' *''Street Fighter EX (1996)'' *''Street Fighter III: New Generation (1997)'' *''Street Fighter III: Second Impact (1997)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 (1998-2011)'' *''Street Fighter EX 2 (1998)'' *''Street Fighter III: Third Strike (1999)'' *''Street Fighter EX 3 (2000)'' *''Street Fighter IV (2008-2009)'' **''Super Street Fighter IV (2010-2011)'' **''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)'' *''Street Fighter V (2016)'' Appearance Ryu wears a white gi and a black belt, and wears a red headband, though in the other MvC video games, the headband was white. In the Street Fighter ''series, Ryu didn't chronologically get a red headband until ''Street Fighter II. He wore a white headband in the Street Fighter Alpha series, which takes place between the first and second Street Fighter ''video games. Personality As a figure who strives to be the ultimate warrior, Ryu's most notable characteristic is that he always thinks about fighting. His motivation inspires characters like Sakura to fight, and is seen by others as an amazing person. However, he is not without a dark side. His will to fight may cause him to struggle with the Satsui no Hado, a gathering of dark chi that consumes a fighter. The most notable example is Ryu's rival, Akuma, though there have been many (non-canon) instances where Ryu succumbs to the Satsui no Hadou, becoming Evil Ryu. Theme Song Ryu's theme song is a SFIV remix from ''Street Fighter II. Sprites Trivia *Although initially easily subjected to Bison's will, Ryu is so far the only person to deal him a defeat in one on one combat (the events of SFA3). Akuma managed to repeat this feat, but the nature of Akuma's victory is in question since he caught Bison off guard. *According to one of his SFIV win quotes, Ryu can certainly afford shoes but enjoys walking barefoot. ** In UDON comics, while tutoring Sakura, Ryu brushes upon this matter as well saying that traveling barefoot is helpful in building one's character. ** Furthermore, in his Street Fighter X Tekken win quote against Guy, he considers the idea of rethinking his stance on shoes. *If the opportunity presents itself, Ryu is capable of eating enormous amounts of food. *Ryu and Chun-Li have made the most crossover appearances out of the entire Street Fighter roster. *In The Simpsons Game, Ryu appears as an enemy, with Ken's gi as a color swap in the stage "Game Over". *Ryu is one of three characters whose stage doesn't have an audience until Alpha series (along with Akuma and Evil Ryu). *Coincidentally, Ryu's Street Fighter IV, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Street Fighter X Tekken English voice actor, Kyle Hebert, is known best for also being the main English voice for the adult version of Goku's son Gohan in Dragon Ball series, and Kazuya in Tekken: Blood Vengance. *Ryu makes three cameo appearances in Disney's 52nd Animated film, Wreck-It Ralph where Kyle Hebert reprises his voice role in the film First, a 16-bit Ryu and Ken notice that the arcade is closed and decide to take a break and head off to the Tapper bar. Later, a computer animated Ryu can be spotted as one of the customers the Root Beer Tapper has to serve. Then, Ryu can be seen passing by Ralph for a couple of seconds as Ralph is looking for a medal. Finally, he is seen in the credits in the car breaking bonus stage alongside Wreck-It Ralph. *Ryu's 6th color in Street Fighter IV bares a resemblance to his attire in Street Fighter Alpha. *Evil Ryu's winquote to Rose in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition is almost the same as Ryu's winquote to her in Street Fighter IV. Ryu's winquote says, "You may see the future, but it is I who will forge it!" and Evil Ryu's winquote to Rose says, "You may see the future, but you cannot change it!". *In Street Fighter X Tekken, when the player play as Ryu and Ken against Jin and Xiaoyu in their Pandora's state. Both Ryu and Jin are equally hitting each other with their projectiles coming from Ryu's Hadoken and Jin's Penetrating Fist respectively in their first attack. ** Interestingly, Jin's few of his basic attacks and blocks resembles Ryu's basic attacks and blocks as his "Shun Masatsu" move resemble his unique attack but slow to execute. **Jin's role as the protagonist is similar to Ryu from his previous appearance in Tekken 3 up to Tekken 5 which is later changes his role as the antagonist and anti-hero in Tekken 6 onwards, making him the complete opposite to Ryu. *Ryu appears in a parody of Taylor Swift's concert in the 2014 Grammy awards. He is seen as his Street Fighter II sprite kicking her repeatedly in the face as she swings her head back and forth. Gallery Illustrations Ryu-SF1-artwork.jpg|Street Fighter RyuSF.jpg|Street Fighter Ryu_(SF2).png|Street Fighter II: The World Warrior Street_Fighter_II_Art_Ryu_1.jpg|Street Fighter II: The World Warrior Ryu-hadoken-artwork.png|Ryu firing a Hadoken in Street Fighter II Ryu_(SF2CE).png|Street Fighter II: Champion Edition Ryu_(SF2T).png|Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting Ryu-ssf2.jpg|Super Street Fighter II Ryu_(SSF2).png|Super Street Fighter II Ryu_(SSF2T).png|Super Street Fighter II Turbo Ryu_(SSF2TR).png|Super Street Fighter II Turbo: Revival Ryuhr.jpg|Street Fighter EX3 Ryu-capcom-vs-snk-2-mark-millennium-2001-picture.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 (Capcom Groove) Ryu_(UDON_Bio).png|Udon Comics Tvch_04.jpg|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes ryu-marvel-vs-capcom-2-new-age-heroes-picture_0.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (2009) tvc-ryu1.jpg|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars pxz-ryu.jpg|Project X Zone Ryu_sfxt.png|Street Fighter X Tekken Renders Ryu.png|Super Street Fighter IV Ryu_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Ryu_umvc3.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Sprites Ryu-sf2-portrait.gif|Character portrait in SF2 Promotional Renders M.U.G.E.N Champions of the Universe.jpg|Ryu, with Purple Monkey Ultimate All-Stars Official Poster.jpg|Ryu, Ermac, Spider-Man (top), Chun-Li, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion (bottom) in foreground, while Shao Kahn in the background Ryu vs. Purple Monkey.jpg|Purple Monkey vs. Ryu Navigation Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Cameo Characters Category:Masters of Karate Category:Masters of Ansatsuken Category:Champions Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Characters Born in July Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1987 Category:Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Characters Category:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:X-Men vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Super Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Ultra Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Street Fighter II Characters Category:Street Fighter III Characters Category:Street Fighter III: Second Impact Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Street Fighter III: Third Strike Characters Category:Super Street Fighter II Characters Category:Super Street Fighter II Turbo Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha 2 Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha 3 Characters Category:Capcom vs. SNK Characters Category:Capcom vs. SNK 2 Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Characters Category:Street Fighter: The Movie Characters Category:Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix Characters Category:Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo Characters Category:Street Fighter EX Characters Category:Street Fighter EX2 Characters Category:Street Fighter EX3 Characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Characters Category:Capcom Fighting Evolution Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Characters